Kakita Naritoki
Kakita Naritoki of House Ashidaka was a bushi of the Crane Clan who was appointed as the Emerald Magistrate of Ryoko Owari Toshi during the rule of Hantei XXXVIII. Marriaged Naritoki was wed with Ashidaka Yoshino. City of Lies: Location Guide, p. 53 Ryoko Magistrate In the Month of the Goat of 1120 Doji Satsume appointed City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 86 Naritoki to replace Matsu Shigeko as Ryoko Owari's Emerald Magistrate. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 10 She had not dealt with many incidents supposedly provoked by Ryoko Ninja. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 13 He took as chief retainers the ronin "Ample" and "True Word". City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 64 His cousin Ashidaka Michitaka lived also in Ryoko Owari. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 39 View on Satsume Naritoki truly admired the Emerald Champion and Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume, and considered him one of the most loyal servants of Satsume. City of Lies: Journal of Ashidaka Naritoki, p. 8 Corrupted Naritoki was a realist magistrate, to fight the crime, he had to make bargains from time to time. It was important to look honorable, but also to have an effect. He would be a very effective plan, despite it also lead in taking bribes, which showed him as another opportunist to some groups. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 38 Naritoki did not fight the opium trade, and he even was invited to the regular meeting the three opium cartels made to settle disputes, attended by the Governor Shosuro Hyobu and leader of the Shosuro cartel, Bayushi Korechika, leader of the Bayushi cartel, and Soshi Seiryoku, leader of the Soshi cartel. All of them bribed Naritoki to be quiet. He also collected money from many merchants. City of Lies: Journal of Ashidaka Naritoki, pp. 11-14 Mistress Ashidaka took a gaijin woman, Magda, as a mistress. In her residence he began to wrote his journals, which hid to everyone. Inside the book many secrets of the city would be recorded. Governor Somehow Naritoki realized the governor Hyobu was an opponent to keep the law in the city, instead than a support in his duty. Hyobu had strong relations with the kajinin, the corrupted city firemen, and Naritoki began to scheme to gain advantage. Ayako Naritoki began to get answers on the Ryoko Ninja and his investigation led him to Ayako, a merchant who he discovered as the mastermind on the phony ninja. Ayako had set up a criminal network behind the veil of the fear to the fable ninja. Naritoki made her an offer, he would lay off the ninja, and even strenghten their reputation. In return Ayako had to be more subtle, and she had to cooperate to arrange arrests between her opponents, the city firemen. The arranged influence on a criminal cartel helped offset Hyobu's connections with the firemen. Public celebration In the nineteenth Year in the Reign of Hantei XXXVIII Naritoki attended the celebration for the birthday of the Governor’s son, Shosuro Jocho. There he met Shiba Shonagon, a poet maiden, whose poems Naritoki had read with joy. Assassinations The Ryoko Ninja activities became wild after Ayako's death. Her succesor did not follow the agreement Naritoki had and any firemen were killed, included the leader of the Little Gate Firemen. Despite his efforts, the incidents grew, and illegal activities reached the Noble Quarter for the first time, which upset Naritoki. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 15 Seeking tracks Shosuro Rei, his fellow magistrate at Beiden Pass and the areas by the Three Man Alliance Plain, passed him a man called Long Ears. Red had caught him while traveling toward Crab lands with forged travel papers. Naritoki guessed Long Ears was one of the phony Ryoko Ninja. Upon Pitiful's torture he revealed other members of his gang. Naritoki realized another more cunning leader had replaced Ayako. City of Lies: Journal of Ashidaka Naritoki, p. 5-7 Quick Justice Naritoki sprang into action. In 1122 Naritoki, Ample, and True Word tracked down the burglar of Yasuki Nobuko'a house. Instead of carrying him to the Civil Hall he was publicly mocked, hauled, frenzily whipped, and finally fell down from high, dying as his head struck the street. Naritoki was trying to show the citizens no true ninja were on the city. City of Lies: Player's Guide, pp. 64-65 Any ninja, or suspected ninja, that he captured could expect brutal torture with death at the end. Fade The bandit Fade eventually captured a weapon convoy, and Naritoki considered him as the leader of armed insurrection. His request to the Emerald Champion to send an Imperial Legion to destroy Fade was denied after Hyobu spoked against. Naritoki was so upset that he decided to halt his chase of Fade, so the bandit could harass the opium cartels at his will. City of Lies: Journal of Ashidaka Naritoki, pp. 15-16 Death Naritoki died, along with True Word, between the hours of the Ox and the Hare, on the third day of the month of the Snake. He was found in the neighborhood of the Little Gate. There were no witnesses. Naritoki was found inside the burned wreckage of his own carriage. His body was examined by an eta called Eyebrows who said that the body had been burned and stabbed through the carriage walls. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 84 Murderer Eyebrows had been the murderer of both men. He was upset with Naritoki's corruption, and planned how to kill him. With several leatherworkers he sabotaged Naritoki's carriage with flammable pitch. Eyebrows approached True Word and sprayed his eyes with vinegar and lye, and cut him down. The carriage was torched and Naritoki was kept inside at spearpoint until his death. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 56 Category:Emerald Magistrates